Cat fancy, Shizuo
by DOLLISGODANDYOUWILLDIE
Summary: When Izaya awakes on a street to find he's become a four legged cuddle buddy he learns Shizuo isn't a total monster and also, a secrete.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya woke up and found the need to lick himself. He stood up and looked around, everything was bigger then it had been before he fell asleep. He looked down at a rain puddle and found the black and white facd of a tuxedo kitten, he backed up finding it took four legs to do so. _I'm a kitten!_ he thought finding that he couldn't talk either. He looked in the puddle again and lifted one paw, the cat in the puddle did so as well, _I am a cat! How did this-_ he saw shoes walking by attatched to black pants, one shoe was untied, it's laces dragging the ground, Izaya leapt after it for no reason, he guessed it was his kittenness coming out. The shoe stopped and he batted at the strings, finding so much joy in doing so that he didn't see a familier blond framed face glaring down at him with a scowl. Shizuo's eyes softened picking kitten Izaya up by the scraf of the neck. "Hello kitty." he said with only a hint of his usual dry voice. Izaya batted at his nose playfully without a second thought.

Shizuo smiled and cradled him in one arm, scratching his chin with his free hand. "Hey there cutie." he cooed softly. Izaya purred loudly having no idea how, or why, he was doing so. He just then seemed to notice who it was, he stopped purring, his eyes widened. "Why aren't you purring anymore kitty?" Shizuo asked lifting Izaya to his face. He took one hand and gently tapped Izaya's pink nose with his finger.

"Bop!"Shizuo squeed.

Izaya wrinkled his nose blinking at Shizuo. Shizuo nuzzled him sweetly. Izaya rubbed the side of his face against Shizuo's and felt posseseve pride well up in side him. _You're mine now! _Shizuo put him up on his shoulder. "I'll take you home with me."he decided outload. Izaya huffed staring at the sidewalk below. He looked at Shizu-chan and pondered his odd behavior, _Isn't he pissed off all the time? Does he just like cats, and moreover why am i purring? It's the cat- thing- not me. _Izaya thought wacking his tail back and forth, he thought about jumping and making a run for it, but if he was stuck like this finding food and shelter would be difficult, _For now I'll play the quiet kitty, but once i'm human again we're going back to the way things were. _Thought the human-kitty as Shizuo lifted a hand to stroke his back.


	2. Chapter two! Pffft

Chapter two

Shizuo swung open the door to his apartment, Izaya kitty was curled in his arms asleep when he put him down on the couch and proceeded to un button his shirt, throwing his vest over the back of the couch and revealing his bare chest. Izaya woke as he was joined on the couch by the tall blond man. "I think you'll like living with me kitty, you get the house alone all day and when i get home we can cuddle!" He said stroking Izaya's back, Izaya purred. _It feels really good to be petted, no wonder animals stick around humans._ He thought looking at Shizuo with a content face. "I'll call you Boo, cause you're just a little boo." Shizuo cooed. Izaya looked around the apartment, it definitly didn't look like a single adult male lived here, everything was in it's place, neat and tidy besides for the vest draped over the back of the couch. _He must like cleaning. _Izaya thought being petted.

Shizuo got up and, to Izaya's displeasure, stopped petting him. Shizuo walked into the kitchen and reached up to the top shelf of his cabnets. Izaya followed. Suddenly, Shizuo stuck his fingers under Izaya's nose. Izaya flinched backing up and looking down at the tuna on Shizuo's fingers. He purred loudly and began licking it off hungerly. Shizuo smiled happily. "Kitty's always hungry for tuna."

Izaya mewed for more as Shizuo got up to fetch the rest of the can. "Aw, Boo is so cute when he's hungwy." He said setting the can on the ground and walking out of the room. Izaya dug into his meal with bliss. Shizuo walked back in the kitchen in pajama pants and started to prepar himself something to eat. Izaya stopped eating when his brain registered what was going on. He was letting Shizuo pamper him, and he _liked _it. Plus Shizuo's baby talk was totally different then his usual screaming.

The tuna tempted Izaya back to eating. _Just because one is a terrible person doesn't mean he's a bad pet own- _ Something caught his attention. He was now Shizuo's _pet. _Izaya stoped eating and sat up. He ran to the nearest window and started yowling. He was sure if he had human vocals he'd be threw himself at the window trying to escape. "Kitty?"Shizuo pickd him up. Izaya mewled helplessly trying to get out of his arms. "Shh kitty."Shizuo said nuzzling his ear with his nose. Izaya froze. "That's a good kitty." he said softly stroking Izaya's ear. Panic caused Izaya's heart to beat fast. "Kitty witty wanna cuddle with Daddy?" Shizuo cooed kissing him on the top of the head. Izaya's kitten side made him calm down but his ratinal human side made him think. _Okay, think about this Izzy. You're a cat, cats are pets and Shizu-chan doesn't know who you are. It can't hurt your pride in the least. And nobody has to know about it. So just enjoy being close to him cause he has work...GAH... what am i thinking, no, what is kitten me thinking, yes I'm not myself right nmeow. _Shizuo petted him. "See you're calm now." he said. Izaya rubbed against his chest... his _bare_ chest. He found the thought of being so close to a hald clothed Shizuo appaling, but his head contenued to rub. Shizuo smiled and carried him into the living room. "It's been a while since I watched tv with anyone, so if you don't like what's on just tell me." he said with a sparkle of laughter in his eyes. Izaya pawed at him playfully. "Good kitty." he said petting his ears. Izaya fell asleep, only to be awoken when Shizuo went to get his food from the microwave.

Izaya blinked looking at thee tv, it seemed to be a love scene of some tv drama. He rolled his eyes, even Shizuo apprently can get sucked into bad tv. Shizuo walked in stirring his ramen noodles in a green bowl and sat on the couch. Izaya stuck his nose up to the brim and tried to look into it. "No, Boo, Daddy's dinner." he said. Izaya meowed. "No noodles for kitten." shizuo sat picking him up and putting him on the floor. Getting the hint Izaya jumped next to him and curled up watching the tv. Shizuo petted him. Izaya looked around and saw something sticking out of the couch cuson, he leapt up to investigate. He sniffed it and grabbed it with his teeth pulling it out. "What'd you... no!" Shizuo saved the photograph from Izaya's noming. Izaya glared at him. "I'm sorry Boo, but this is Daddy's picture." Shizuo scolded smoothing out the wrinkles and showing it to him. Izaya's eye twitched. It was a picture of him! Not as a cat, as a person. _Why do you have that? _ he wanted to demand. Shizuo petted his ears. "I know it's silly kitty, But daddy is madly in love with this man." He sat pulling Izaya into his lap, Izaya chewed and clawed at his hand. _Madly in love with? dont you mean 'love to be mad at'? You hate me remember? _Izaya flicked his tail. "He's... different. kinda sexy and really smart and everything. He's strong, thick headed. And he has the most adorable red eyes." Shizuo said watching Izaya ty and go to town on his hand, the kitten stopped. _Adorable? Smart?_ he looked up at Shizuo's face and meowed. "You know kitty, if i wouldn't have been so pissed off that day i met him i think we'd be together now." Shizuo laughed. Izaya thought back to highschool when he had his own stalker picture of Shizu-chan under his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Izaya finaly fell asleep in Shizuo's lap and was able to stay that way. When he woke he found he wasn't covered from head to toe in fur. Or rather anything at all.

"What the he-"He covered his mouth seeing Shizuo still asleep. He got out of the other man's lap and krept towards the door.

"Izaya? Why were you my cat?"

Izaya spun around in shock. "Better still, how were you my cat?" Shizuo asked.

"That's irrilevent."

"So you don't know?"

"I know it's just irrilevent, okay?"

Shizuo looked confuesed. "Oh well, Get back over here." He beckoned to Izaya with his shook his head.

"Hell no. I got thumbs now bitch I'm leaving."

Shizuo frowned in annoyence rather than disapointment. "No no, I told you how I feel so you'll get back over here and accept or I'll kill you." Izaya's jaw droped.

Izaya woke up panting. He looked down. "It was a dream? SO all those things Shizu-chan and I did.."He trailed off staring at the bulg in the blanket. He got dresse and walked downstairs. Nami was there for Heaven knows whaat reason clicking away at his computer, he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find someone to turn me into a kitten."

"Why?"

"That's irrivent." Izaya said slaming the door behind him.

End


End file.
